Dropout Year
Dropout Year is an American pop punk band from Baltimore, Maryland, formed in June, 2004. The band consists of lead vocalist Steve Reter and guitarists Adam Goodman and Brandon Reter. History Dropout Year started out in June 2004, when ex-singer Adam Henderson, Brandon Reter, and ex-drummer Justin Childers (playing as a 3-piece originally known as Far From Home) asked Adam Goodman (a high school friend) to join the band after he witnessed them perform a concert at the Recher Theatre in Towson, Maryland.Article written by Meghan Hole The band, with manager (and future singer) Steve Reter, completed and released two demo CD's over the next two years. Their first studio EP was titled Seven Unreturned Phone Calls (a quote from the movie "Say Anything") . The EP was recorded with Paul Leavitt (All Time Low, Over It) and the sold-out CD release party was held at the Recher Theatre on August 4, 2006.http://www.baltimoresun.com/entertainment/music/bal-live-meettheband080306,0,1663947.story In the summer of 2007, they parted ways with their original drummer Justin. Jordan Young was asked to audition after he sent them a video of him drumming, and was officially chosen a few weeks later. Later that year they won national exposure by being selected as a Taco Bell Feed The Beat winner, along with A Day To Remember, Blameshift, and Mayday Parade.http://www.reuters.com/article/pressRelease/idUS96208+04-Sep-2008+BW20080904 Two months later, they were featured as an AP&R band in the October 2007 issue of Alternative Press Magazine, as well being named a HomeTown Hero band. From the article: "Everything they touch is currently turning to harmonic gold. They won DJ Rossstar's first national unsigned band contest and this year's Comcast On Demand Music Video Contest and were featured as one of the top unsigned bands in the country by TheDailyChorus.com."Article written by Mattie Unger In January 2008, they parted ways with their singer Adam Henderson.http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=292591 It was soon after announced that long-time manager and co-songwriter Steve Reter would be the new lead singer. After re-recording some of their more popular songs for an acoustic EP, the band started writing for their 3rd studio EP. In July 2008, Dan Ciarrocchi would be added on bass (formerly of Bravo Romeo Bravo). In October, they spent three weeks in the studio recording their forthcoming album with producer and ex-Hidden In Plain View member Rob Freeman. The album, titled The Way We Play, was released on April 7, 2009. Dropout Year has won the Ernie Ball contest in 2007 and 2009 were featured on the Warped Tour They also won the contest . The band continued to tour throughout the summer of 2009, including a Hot Topic-sponsored Mall Tour through the Northeast states. In the Fall of 2009, it was announced that drummer Jordan Young had parted ways with the band to join NC band Rookie of the Year. Shortly after it was released bassist Dan Ciarrocchi would no longer be in the band for amicable reasons. Steve, Brandon and Adam recorded a free Holiday album with former drummer Justin Childers in the Winter of 2009, called The Seven Levels of the Candy Cane Forest. The EP was posted for free download to the public on December 22, 2009. Dropout Year is continuing as a 3-piece band, and is currently working on new material to record in 2010. In January 2010, the band had announced that they have sold 90,000 singles on iTunes in the United States alone. Band Members ;Current Members *Steve Reter - vocals *Brandon Reter - guitar *Adam Goodman - guitar ;Former Members *Adam Henderson - bass guitar, vocals *Justin Childers - drums *Jordan Young - drums *Dan Ciarrocchi - bass guitar, backing vocals Discography *Daily Confessions EP (2004) *''You Say When'' (2005) *''Seven Unreturned Phone Calls'' (2006) *''Best Friends for Never'' (2007) *''On a Lighter Note'' (2008) *''Red Sweaters With Snow Flakes On Them'' (Free Christmas EP) (2008) *''The Way We Play'' (2009) *''The Seven Levels of the Candy Cane Forest'' (Free Christmas EP) (2009) Reviews *"Dropout Year has stunned me. What has been sent my way is the most promising EP I have heard in some time. Best Friends For Never features eight songs of book-filled, catchy and perfectly paced pop-punk tunes. I will not soon forget these tunes, which is usually a problem for me. Pop-punk lives or dies in it's choruses, and Best Friends For Never features one irresistible hook after another." –Blake Solomon, ABSOLUTEPUNK.NET Review by Blake Solomon *"Dropout Year fails to hold anything back. Every track off of this new EP is singularly unique, each with a very defining sound, none sounding like the next." –Andrea Hubbell, DRIVENFAROFF.COM Review by Andrea Hubbell References External links * Dropout Year on Myspace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia